The present invention relates to a conveying and distributing apparatus for delivering fish slaughtered by means of a plurality of slaughtering machines to at least one distributing device. In addition, the invention relates to an arrangement for processing fish and a method for conveying and distributing fish slaughtered by means of a plurality of slaughtering machines.
Such conveying and distributing apparatuses, arrangements for processing fish and such methods are used in particular when processing items in the fish and meat processing industry. In particular, during the processing of fish that are slaughtered by means of slaughtering machines and are then transported to further treatment or processing stations.
The slaughtered fish are distributed by means of distributing devices according to various characteristics, for example weight, shape, size, length, width, height, colour, K factor, etc. Distributing, for example, can be to various containers or to further conveyor belts.
If the slaughtered fish are to be distributed depending on their weight, a weighing machine is arranged upstream of the distributing unit by means of which the weight of each of the fish is measured or detected. It is determined depending on the recorded weight of each fish where the fish is to be distributed to. By means of the distributing apparatus, the fish are guided into the respectively provided containers or to the further conveyor belt respectively provided for distribution.
The disadvantage of the known conveying and distributing apparatuses is that at high throughput rates the weighing systems used at the entrance to the distributing unit only have a relatively short time period available for detecting the weight. Thus high requirements are placed on such weighing systems with regard to their measuring and processing speed. The use of such high-speed weighing systems is usually associated with high costs and complicated measuring technology and limits the total capacity or total throughput rate to an upper limit value which is predetermined by the maximum processing rate of the one weighing system.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to create a cost-effective conveying and distributing apparatus with the highest possible throughput rate. The object is also to propose a corresponding method and a corresponding arrangement for processing fish.
The object is achieved by the conveying and distributing apparatus referred to hereinbefore comprising longitudinal conveyors downstream of each of the slaughtering machines, which are configured to receive the slaughtered fish longitudinally in a head to tail orientation, wherein the first longitudinal conveyors comprise a weighing device each for detecting the weight of the slaughtered fish, at least one first transfer device is arranged on each of the longitudinal conveyors, which are designed and configured to transfer the slaughtered fish to at least one transverse conveyor, wherein the at least one transverse conveyor is adapted to receive the slaughtered fish transversely with respect to the head to tail orientation, a feed device arranged on the end of the transverse conveyor, which is designed and configured to remove the fish from the transverse conveyor and to feed the same to a distributing device, and a control device, wherein the control device comprises a position tracking means for tracking the respective positions of the slaughtered fish and an allocation means for allocating the detected weights to the respective tracked positions of the slaughtered fish, and wherein the control device is designed and configured to control the distributing device on the basis of the detected weights when the slaughtered fish enter the distributing device according to a predefined distribution rule. A particular advantage of the invention is that the weights of the slaughtered fish are detected by means of the weighing devices arranged in each longitudinal conveyor immediately downstream of each of the slaughtering machines and the control device is configured to process these weight data. The control device is preferably further designed to relate the detected weight data to the locations of the slaughtered fish. In other words, the control device knows the current position of each of the slaughtered fish and its weight at any time.
Head to tail orientation within the meaning of this invention is understood as the longitudinal axis of the slaughtered fish, that is a notional axis running from the head of the fish to the tail fin. The longitudinal conveyors are configured such that the slaughtered fish are conveyed in a direction parallel to the notional longitudinal axis. This includes both conveying the slaughtered fish head section first and also conveying the fish tail section first.
Especially preferably, two or more slaughtering machines are arranged adjacent to each other as parallel production lines. The total throughput rate, that is the number of fish per unit of time, therefore emerges from the sum of the partial throughput rates of each slaughtering machine with downstream longitudinal conveyor.
Due to the position tracking means, the detected weights of the slaughtered fish are detected in each of the production lines. When the slaughtered fish enter the distributing device, the corresponding weight of the fish is already known to the control device. Thus detecting the weights of the slaughtered fish on entering the distributing device—as is known in the prior art—is no longer necessary. In this way, it is possible to dispense with the use of a weighing device with a high throughput rate which is associated with high costs. Another advantage is that, in the event of a breakdown of one or more of the weighing devices, the whole production process does not come to a standstill.
Especially preferably, the first longitudinal conveyors are driven in such a way that the slaughtered fish are transferred to the transverse conveyor by means of the first transfer device in a synchronised manner. In other words, the first longitudinal conveyors and the at least one transverse conveyor are designed and configured in such a way that a plurality of the first longitudinal conveyors feed the slaughtered fish to one of the transverse conveyors. The throughput rate, namely the number of fish per unit of time, of the transverse conveyor thus preferably corresponds to the sum of the individual throughput rates of the respective slaughtering machines or the respective longitudinal conveyors.
An expedient embodiment of the invention is characterised in that the position tracking means is configured to determine the positions of the slaughtered fish based on the respective conveying speeds of the longitudinal and transverse conveyors. Thus, the positions of the slaughtered fish can be tracked in a particularly easy manner by means of the control device. For this, the control device is advantageously equipped with means for detecting the individual conveying speeds. Alternatively, the control device itself is designed and configured to specify the respective conveying speeds. In both cases there are data in the control device that represent the respective conveying speeds. The position tracking means is further configured to precisely determine, from data present in digital form relating to the geometry of the entire conveyor apparatus, the positions of the slaughtered fish dependent on said conveying speeds at any time.
A preferred development of the invention is characterised in that the conveying capacity of the transverse conveyor is greater than or equal to the sum of the respective conveying capacities of the longitudinal conveyors. Conveying capacities are understood as the number of fish conveyed per unit of time. This has the advantage that each of the weighing devices only needs to be dimensioned for a fraction of the total throughput rate present at the distributing device. If N denotes the number of longitudinal conveyors or slaughtering machines and Dtot the total throughput rate of the distributing device, then the maximum partial throughput rate required for each of the weighing devices is D=Dtot/N.
According to another preferred development of the invention, at least the at least one transverse conveyor comprises a troughed belt conveyor. The troughed belt conveyor has the advantage that the slaughtered fish are conveyed essentially stationary in relation to the troughed belt conveyor. Slipping of the slaughtered fish is largely excluded such that it is possible by means of the position tracking means to determine the position of the slaughtered fish with a high degree of precision.
A further expedient embodiment of the invention is characterised in that the first transfer devices each comprise a position determination device for detecting the transfer of the slaughtered fish and the control device is connected to the respective position determination devices for transmitting the respective positions of the slaughtered fish. In this way, the position of the fish can be determined precisely. In particular, possible positioning errors, which can occur when conveying the fish by means of the longitudinal conveyors, for example due to the occurrence of slippage, can thus be corrected. In other words, the control device is adapted, based on the position determination device, to precisely determine the current position of the slaughtered fish in each case.
According to a further preferred embodiment, the feed device comprises an acceleration device which is configured to pre-accelerate the fish in a head to tail direction. A further longitudinal conveyor for transferring the slaughtered fish and conveying the same to the distributing device is arranged downstream of the acceleration device. The additional transfer of the slaughtered fish to a further longitudinal conveyor has the advantage that they can be distributed in a simple manner in the distributing device by means of transverse removal. By means of the acceleration device, the slaughtered fish are pre-accelerated into the new longitudinal conveyor and preferably accelerated to a speed which corresponds to the conveying speed of the further longitudinal conveyor. In this way, the slaughtered fish are deposited slip-free on the further longitudinal conveyor since, at the exit of the acceleration device, the difference in speed between the slaughtered fish and the further longitudinal conveyor approaches zero.
In addition, the object is achieved by the arrangement referred to hereinbefore, comprising at least two slaughtering machines for slaughtering fish and at least one conveying and distributing apparatus according to any one of claims 1 to 6 for delivering fish slaughtered by means of the slaughtering machines to at least the distributing device of the distributing apparatus.
Finally, the object is also solved by the method referred to hereinbefore, comprising receiving the slaughtered fish in a head to tail orientation by means of first longitudinal conveyors, detecting the weight of the slaughtered fish, longitudinally conveying the slaughtered fish to a first transfer device, transferring the slaughtered fish to at least one transverse conveyor, transversely conveying the slaughtered fish transversely with respect to the head to tail orientation and feeding the same to a distributing device, tracking the respective positions of the slaughtered fish, allocating the detected weights to the respective tracked positions, controlling the distributing device on the basis of the detected weights when the slaughtered fish enter the distributing device according to a predefined distribution rule.
A further expedient embodiment of the invention is characterised in that the positions of the slaughtered fish are determined on the basis of the respective conveying speeds of the longitudinal and transverse conveyors.
According to a further preferred embodiment of the invention, transverse conveying is effected with a conveying capacity which is greater than or equal to the sum of the respective conveying capacities during longitudinal conveying.
A further preferred development of the invention is characterised in that the transverse conveying is effected by means of a troughed belt conveyor.
An expedient development of the invention is characterised in that on transferring the slaughtered fish from longitudinal to transverse conveying, the respective position of the slaughtered fish is determined at the first transfer devices.
According to an especially advantageous development, on feeding the slaughtered fish to the distributing device, the slaughtered fish are initially pre-accelerated in a head to tail direction and conveyed to the distributing device in a head to tail orientation.
To avoid repetition, with respect to the advantages of the method according to the invention, reference is made to the advantages already described in connection with the apparatus according to the invention from which the advantages already mentioned in connection with the apparatus emerge in an analogous manner for the method.